


The adventures of an adopted child

by JaiGamerx2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: My First Fanfic, Other, Some angst, The ships will show up later, how do you do this, lord help me, lots of humor, the countrys being little shits, you are Adopted, you have magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaiGamerx2/pseuds/JaiGamerx2
Summary: America needs a break from all the shit that has been thrown at him and goes to a small town. As he walks around a girl crashes (literally) in to him and then blacks out. Curiosity gets the better of him and he goes to get more information on her. He finds out that she is an orphan and on an impulse decides to adopt her. Read to find out how both lives are changed forever.





	1. One of many

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic that I have ever written. Please constructive criticism. Have a nice day ʕ•̀ω•́ʔ✧

There was a nagging voice in the back of his head. “You need to act more mature America” “it’s not all about you, dude” “grow up child” “Why do you eat so much?” “You will die alone fat and in front of tv”. All those hurtful things said to him by “friends” and bosses alike were usually brushed off with an obnoxious laugh and that sparkling Hollywood smile. But deep inside, those words did get to him. “Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me?” That is the biggest lie ever told in history. He needed to clear his mind of everything that has been happening. To get out into his country somewhere and maybe find a small town that he hasn’t been to yet, would be a wonderful mental break from all the shit that has been thrown at him. If being a country wasn’t hard enough, try adding the fact that this man is one of the world superpowers in the world. 240+ years of being a country with little to no breaks would drive anyone insane. So with his Gucci headphones, a small bag with enough clothes for a few days, and some people snacks, he took the train (for a Change of pace because planes are too fast with many people in close proximity to each other) and just headed west. He knew there was a meeting in London in a few days but he didn’t give a flying fuck. They never get anything done in those meetings anyway. And people tell him to be mature (;¬_¬). After about a day of traveling America finds himself in a small town of less than 1,000 people named (rando town name) and a wonderful atmosphere. As he walks around he can feel the stress melt away in the heat of the August sun, filling him with peace that he hasn’t felt in a looooong time.  
“Maaan, I should do this more often. I have felt this good in years” he says more to himself then out loud. There is a fuck ton of little shops and cafes all of them screaming “try me” or ”buy something from here”. Why not do just that? Besides, eating something that isn’t McDonalds would make a wonderful change of pace. But first, after traveling for a day some rest was needed. Even for a person for whom traveling is nothing new, he still needs to rest after a long day of of doing so. America finds a small inn at the edge of town and checks in. He knows that he will be here for at least a week and from what he had seen already, he is tempted to move here. The next day, after he gets a nice night sleep again, America goes out into the town. Buying this and that. Eating everything that has what sounds like a foreign name. Just having a great time. As he was looking in to one of the shop windows, something told him to put his guard up and make sure that he had good footing just in case anyone were to crash into him. He looks around to see what could be making him feel this way. Just as he looks sees a girl no older than 17 running towards him at MAXIMUM VELOCITY a high speed. He doesn’t get to catch much of her appearance before she literally crashes into him and blacks out.


	2. chapter 2 of many more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> according to my sister who looked it up. the person in charge of an orphanage is called the "House Parent".  
in this chapter, she doesn't have a name but feel free to make one for her.

Before he could ask any questions about what just happened, two cops ran up just behind the girl on the ground.   
As they went to pick her up, one of them states “ Damn. She’s done this before but never to this extent”.   
The second cop responds with “ we should probably get her to the hospital. She doesn’t look too good.   
“Yeah, good idea man lets go.” as they turned to leave.  
“WAIT!” screamed America wanting answers. The cops turn back to him.  
“What do you mean she’s done this before? Is she going to be ok?” America inquires, wanting to know more about this girl.  
The first cop sighs, “This girl is known to escape a lot from the orphanage just down the road. No one knows why she does it, but I'm sure she’ll be just fine”  
“We don’t know much about her other than her name (which is your name) and age which we think is about 14.” responded the second cop.   
“Do you know the name of the orphanage?” asked America.  
“Yeah, it's (rando name for the place)” the first cop answered with, ” Don't know why anyone would want a kid that just runs away all the time though.” he continues.  
This comment made America a little upset, but he couldn’t retaliate because the cops were already gone with the girl in hand. It was getting late so he headed back to his hotel. He couldn’t get much sleep though because he just couldn’t get that girl off of his mind. Why was she running away so often? Was she really going to be ok? Why would anyone say that about someone? These thoughts wouldn’t leave him alone for about 2 days. Because of this, he decided to go to the orphanage to see her again. He looks up where the place is on google maps and sets out on his journey to see this girl again. When he arrives, he is greeted with a sight that he wasn’t expecting to see. The building looked like if someone sneezed in its general direction it would collapse. You almost couldn’t see through the windows, they were so dirty. Even the steps leading up to the door had the most unstable look this on this planet.   
“Damn. do I have the right place? This isn't a very safe place for children... Or anyone for that matter.” America thought, noting this place with concern. He manages to get to the door without killing himself and knocks. A lady who looks to be in her late 30s early 40s opens the door. The first thing that he notices is she reeked of alcohol.  
“This wouldn’t happen to be the (name that you gave to this orphanage)by any chance would it?” America asked, hoping to be in the wrong place.  
“This is the place. I am the house parent of the joint. Can I help you?” she asked trying to sound as interested as possible, but that's hard to do with a hangover.  
“I was hoping to take a look at the children. Is that ok?” he asked. It wasn’t completely a lie. Anyone who saw the place in the condition that it was, would be concerned for the people inside.   
“Oh? Looking for one to call your own? Great! I’ll call everyone down. One moment, please. CHILDREN! GET YOUR AS…” She caught herself before she could continue. “Uh... GATHER AROUND! THERE IS SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!” she yelled.   
At that moment about 4 little girls came into view. All with varying ages and heights. In this moment, America decides that he is indeed going to adopt one of these kids but notices that the one he came for isn’t present. Before he could ask about her, the house parent points to one of the girls and starts talking.   
“This is Carla. She is 6 years old and has been here all of her life. She doesn’t talk much but is very intelligent for her age. she knows how to read and write and can do so very well.”  
America looks down at the small girl and gives her a small smile which is a return to him. The lady continues speaking.  
“Right here is Amy. she is 10 years old and has been here for 6 of those. She knows french but can’t write it. She loves to tell stories and would make a fantastic writer in the future.”  
he looks at the slightly taller kid. He notices a distant look in her eyes and wonders why she looks so distant.   
“This young lady to your left is Sarah. she is 13 and is great with younger children. She has been here for 10 years. she is very lively and can brighten up a whole room with her smile.”  
America looks at her and smiles. He notices that she is holding the smallest child who looks less than a year old. Sarah smiles back, but her smile is almost creepy and looks forced. The house parent lady continues to the “last” child. As she talks, you peek your head around the corner for the top of the stairs.   
“And last but not least the child being held by Sarah is Peggy. She is about 8 months old and has been with us that entire time. She is very quiet and loves to be held.”   
Having a very young child may be too much for the young country. Besides he came her to see (your name) but she is nowhere to be seen. Why is that?   
“These are a wonderful group of young ladies, but I heard there was a girl her that goes by the name (yn). Is she here? Can I see her?” America asked hoping to at least catch a glimpse of her one more time before he leaves. The Houseparent’s expression changed in an instant. She hated you and made sure to tell you that every day. In her opinion, you should be burning in hell. Why? You've done nothing wrong, nothing to make anyone feel that way. Why she chose you to take her anger out on, lord only knows.   
“She just came back from the hospital. She had an… accident, but she is ok now. she needs rest and is in no one is supposed to bother her right now. You wouldn’t want her anyway.” the lady said hoping to not talk about her again.  
“Why shouldn’t I want her?” asked America, with a serious voice he rarely ever uses. You come into view a little bit more.   
“She is mean and rude to the other children, she is lazy and never does her part in taking care of the house, she a runaway child, she takes what she has for granted, she can’t read or write. she is every parent's worst nightmare… I could go on and on! Who would want someone like that?” she tells him. 85% of what she just said was a lie, but you couldn’t tell whether America believed it or not. You step into full view and America gets a good look at you. You with your beautiful (hair color) and (shape of your body). When you two make eye contact he sees the tears in your eye. The house parent takes notice of you standing there and shoots you a death glare.   
“I thought you were supposed to be resting my dear?” she says through her teeth. swallowing what little pride you had left, you responded.   
“You said for everyone to gather. This includes me, doesn’t it?” you said knowing you would get in trouble later. Before she could respond to you America butt in.  
“ It sure does my dude...uhh… dudette. Why don’t you talk about yourself in your own words.” not noticing the undying rage coming from the house parent.   
“Well, I haven't got much. You already know my name which hasn’t changed in the past few minutes.” you started. Small giggles erupted form the girls' bellow.   
“Are you sure?” America asked, already loving your humor.  
“Yep. it’s still (your name).” you haven’t smiled like this in a long time. Alas, all good things must come to an end by the certain bitch in the area.   
“Yes yes, your veeeery funny. Now have you made your decision?” making it obvious that she wanted him to choose one of the four girls in front of him.   
“I sure have.” he responded with a small hint of country to his voice. He looked up to you and smiled.  
“Good then let us get the paperwork taken care of and you can have your new addition to your family. Please follow me to my office.” she said just wanting him to get the fuck out and not need to deal with him anymore. So both of them disappeared leaving the five of you still here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this was so short. the next chapter will be longer


End file.
